This invention relates generally to wheeled carts or the like and more particularly to an improved bussing cart.
In restaurants, cafeterias or the like, it is absolutely essential that the soiled dishes and silverware be promptly removed from the tables so that they may be transported to an appropriate area where they may be cleaned and reused. Frequently this operation is performed by the personnel of the restaurant or the cafeteria who carry a large tote box in which the soiled dishes and silverware are placed. For a more efficient operation, a cart may be provided with one or more tote boxes being placed randomly thereon. It will be evident that the carts are not efficiently used and, when one box is piled on top of another it is quite likely that the dishes will be damaged and perhaps rendered completely unusable again. Because little attention has been given in the past to the structure of the bussing cart, they are frequently not used to their maximum capacity, thereby requiring extra trips to and from the dishwashing area with an attendant increase in labor costs.